Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 11th, 40 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from January 11th, 40 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. Good evening everyone. Chancellor Demes is unavailable tonight so I will be filling in for him, we only have a few things to go over so it will not be very long. Our Director of Humanoid Resources, Mab Nimue, has been elevated to the rank of Minister. Congratulations Ms Nimue. If you'd like to take the floor to say a few words, please do so. Mab Nimue: Okay! Hello everyone, I'm Mab, but I think all of you except Mister Fancy Red Beard has met me. I have a lot of projects in the works, including restarting the Violet Eye Times paper that I used to put out every so often. If anyone has any newsworthy stuff, please let me know! I'll also be shortly introducing a pay raise bill, new benefits, and looking at making sure everyone's life is fantastic I am about to get tackled I think. That's all thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you and congratulations.Our Minister of Academics, Aetyleus, was recently elected as Lord High Mage in Stormwind. I think I speak for all members when I say congratulations. Mab Nimue: You'll do great! Oliviaxi Coen: Whip 'em into shape eh? I like it. Zanbor Emerson: Would you like to say a few words? Please go ahead. Aetyleus Ardalan: It is true, I have been reelected as Stormwind's Lord High Mage, an office I am thankful of. But truly, I am thankful for all of you - the magnificent work of each and every one of you provides a testament to our greatness to the rest of Azeroth. Compared to others, our Arcane prowess, knowledge, and guidance is unrivaled. Now - to Academics. As you all know, the Ministry of Academics has been undergoing some changes in terms of establishing a more permanent curriculum - that being said, the 'novice to apprentice' blocks and classes have been finished. We are still looking for capable and knowledgeable teachers to help facilitate enrollment into the academy, as well as students. If you're interested, please find me after the meeting, or send a parcel! Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Minister. I have an announcement from our embassy in Stormwind. On January 19th our embassy will be hosting a party within our garden in honor of the newly elected Council of Ministers that Aetyleus is a part of. This is hopefully the start of a new diplomatic initiative.You are all welcome to attend the party. It will be catered by Om Nom Noodles and there will be entertainment by the Runaway Theater Troupe. We hope you all can attend. Cerphiel Duskfall: How exciting! Zanbor Emerson: As always the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is still looking for people to fill its ranks. If you are interested please seek me out after the meeting. Director Coen, I believe you have something you want to discuss?Very well the floor is yours. Oliviaxi Coen: Alright, I'll keep this short and sweet and mostly focused, which will be a treat for those of you who know me. We've had some exceptionally troubling and anomalous readings regarding some of our periodic scrying, and at this point we're able to make a determination that it's something bad trying to do something that is bad in a place that doesn't like bad things. That's what I'm allowed to tell you in a public forum, but for those interested in knowing more, the quest for that knowledge will require your participation in an upcoming organizational effort to address this problem. More specific briefings will be forthcoming as we begin to Marshal forces and research to this endeavor, and I would greatly appreciate your collective and individual support in this matter. I can field questions but reserve the right to answer them with redactions. Anyone have any questions? No questions? Wonderful! Zanbor Emerson: Thank you Director. Mab Nimue: I will make you some MMMREs, for your mission. Oliviaxi Coen: I appreciate it. I doubt we'll be operating out of portal range for some time but it might happen, who knows? Zanbor Emerson:' Some announcements from the Chancellery now. This coming Thursday, the Runaway Theater Troupe has invited us to a storytelling event to be held here in this building in the lower chamber. On this coming Friday we have been invited to attend a birthday celebration of one, Harkre, in the Deeprun Tram. I have no idea who that is, but hey show up and have some free food.' Cerphiel Duskfall: Oh I love Harkre! Roeser: Isn't that that one illiterate mage ? Oliviaxi Coen: Did he write his own invites? Cerphiel Duskfall: Probably Dartan Roe wrote them for him. Aetyleus Ardalan: Yes, he did. He extended the invitation to me on behalf of the Chancellor, which it is open to everyone. Zanbor Emerson: Forward your questions to Demes or Dawnstrider. And finally next Saturday we are having a Senate wide vacation in Stormsong Valley. It should be a good time. As always if you are interested in joining a ministry please contact the minister in charge as soon as possible. Many jobs need to be filled.Would anyone else like to speak on anything before we adjourn? Director. Oliviaxi Coen: Just a quick heads up that the Ministry of War is always recruiting more military talent! Talentless? No worries, we'll figure something out with you! Come walk the path of killing the enemies of Dalaran with your new friends in the war ministry! Cerphiel Duskfall: Hear Hear! Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Anyone else wish to speak? No? Very well this meeting is adjourned. All: For Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Senate Sessions